


Save a Horse, Ride Me

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, M/M, Rimming, Stripper Dean, Stripping, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel definitely did not expect to get a crush on anyone on his best friend Meg’s bachelorette party, but the stripper was really, really, really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse, Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this art](http://bitchjerks.co.vu/post/136715277921/castiel-definitely-did-not-expect-to-get-a-crush)

“Is this really necessary?” Cas whined as Meg handed him the obscene bachelorette party sash, adorned with lights, boa feathers, and rhinestones. 

“Put it on or you don’t get to come to the strip club,” Meg narrowed her eyes at him, and then turned her snarl into a sweet smile, “Please.”

Cas grumbled, putting the sash on, mumbling to himself that he didn’t really need to go to the strip club. It was one of those fancy, top notch clubs where the seats were leather and you had no risk of catching a disease by putting your hands on a table. Which, Cas had to admit, was the main reason he even agreed to go, but also because Meg knew that he needed to get over Balthazar. And being Meg, her way of getting over someone was replacing them with other men. 

So, here he was, stepping out of the ridiculous pink limo with around ten other women. It wasn’t that Cas was uncomfortable with the girls Meg invited, he liked them all enough that he could hang out with them for his best friend. The problem was that it was all too obvious that Cas was gay when he was hanging out with all of them all day. Not that he was ashamed of being gay, he just didn’t appreciate the looks he received. 

Meg grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from his thoughts and into the den of iniquity. The place was, as expected, lit dimly, the poles on the stages lit up with a soft red tint. It certainly looked clean, despite the two men currently stripping and grinding on the poles. Cas’s eyes widened as the one dressed as a firefighter took off his pants, leaving him in only suspenders and a jockstrap. The group of women he was with giggled and practically ran towards the stage. 

Cas chuckled to himself and eventually made his way to the bar, getting a wink from a man in, what looked like, only a bowtie. Throwing back a shot, he finally ambled his way over to his group. 

“Cas! You’re just in time for the main act, come on!” Sarah said, pulling Cas down onto the couch where there was clearly no room, but he somehow fit. 

The lights dimmed besides the middle stage light as Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy came on. Cas’s laugh at the ridiculous choice of song was caught in his throat when the stripper walked out, his plaid shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off tanned skin. The man’s face was absolutely stunning, his jawline sharp enough to cut glass. His cowboy hat was shadowing the rest of his face, but Cas could only imagine. 

Sarah must have noticed his awe struck face, because she leaned in with a smile, her eyes never leaving the stripper as he started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, the women howling, “His names Sheriff Smith” 

Cas wanted to snort at the name, but he found himself choking on his tongue as the shirt finally came off and Sheriff Smith slid to his knees and pretended to ride the pole like a cowboy would a horse. He finally lifted his head, showing off his, as Cas expected it, his perfect face; a sharp nose and high cheekbones, topped with insanely plush pink lips. 

“Fuck.” Cas muttered to himself as his eyes openly fucked Sheriff Smith’s sculpted body, hard muscle beneath soft, freckled skin. He felt Sarah nudge him, but he wasn’t going to miss a second of this show. 

Sheriff Smith worked his way back to his feet, and then his pants were gone, and Cas wanted to thank the creator of velcro personally. His eyes zoned in on the man’s impressive package behind the jean patterned jock strap, and when he turned around, moving his body to the music, Cas had to put his hands over his lap. Not only were Sheriff Smith’s back muscles impressive, but his ass was delectable. 

The only thing left on the man was a pair of cowboy boots, his jockstrap, and his hat. Well, that was until his eyes landed on Cas and he smirked, moving towards the end of the stage, towards the pole, and moving his body seamlessly, his eyes never leaving Cas’s. His plush lower lip was being pulled into his mouth by his perfectly white teeth, and Cas couldn’t get his jaw to close. Sheriff Smith winked and turned around, dropping down and back up, giving Cas a show before he hopped off the stage and headed straight for him. 

Cas couldn’t even react as Sheriff Smith walked up to him, took his cowboy hat off and placed it on Cas’s head, pulling him close by his sweater and saying in a voice almost lower than his own, “Save a horse, ride me, sweetheart.”

Sheriff Smith let go of his sweater and went back to the stage, and Cas still chose to ignore the squealing women around him, instead, watching as the man recieved a few more bills from other woman before walking back towards the curtains. Cas watched his ass move until he stopped, and Cas looked up to see the man smirking and giving him a wink before disappearing. 

“Cas!” Meg squealed, “That was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen and-”

“Sir,” Cas turned around and saw a man in all black looking at him, and he immediately straightened up, “Sheriff Smith would like his hat back.”

Cas blinked for a moment before realizing that he was still wearing the hat, and he flushed, taking it off and starting to hand it back when the man held his hand out, “Sheriff Smith would like you to bring it to him, I’ll escort you.”

Cas glanced at Meg and all the other women’s awe struck faces before getting up and following the man towards the back into a separate hallway he had to type a pin in for. When the door opened, the man let Cas step in first.

“Room 4,” He said, “Have fun.” before closing the door. 

Cas stared for a moment before finally finding his will to move and made his way to room 4. Before he could knock, Sheriff Smith was opening the door, his hair tousled, glitter on his chest, and a pair of sweatpants. 

Cas dumbly held out the cowboy hat, “Here’s your-um, great- uh, performance, it was uh-”

“Calm down sweetheart, don’t want to hurt yourself,” the man grinned, and Cas was nearly blinded by it’s beauty, “What’s your name?”

“Cas”

“I’m Dean,” he smiled, “Now, do you really think I wanted you to come here just to give me my hat, Cas?”

“I-” Cas blinked, watching Dean lick his lips, “You want-I don’t-what?”

Dean smirked and took the cowboy hat, setting it on the counter in the room, then stepped closer, letting Cas get a healthy scent of musk and some coconut body wash, “You heard my offer, you in or what?”

Cas took one look at Dean’s lips and found himself nodding, gasping in surprise when he was pulled into the room and pressed against the door. Dean’s lips were on his in a second, and Cas didn't’ hesitate to respond. He kissed Dean hard, tilting his head and letting his hands explore his smooth skin. Dean made a noise in the back of his throat before he pulled back and tugged off Cas’s sweater. 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, going back to kissing Cas before he leaned down to kiss his neck, making Cas moan and pull Dean closer, “No idea how good you looked out there.”

“Me?” Cas breathed, his cock hard in his jeans, “You were-fuck you were stunning.”

Dean chuckled and licked up Cas’s neck, making him shudder, then licked into his mouth, their chests pressed together, “Felt so good having your eyes on me,” Dean whispers against Cas’s lips, “Knew I had to have you.”

Cas whimpered and Dean smirked, “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan, sweetheart.” Dean winked, reaching down and working open Cas’s pants, “You want that?”

Cas nods, his voice lost as Dean sinks to his knees and pulls out Cas’s hard cock, his sinful lips wrapping around the leaking head, “Oh, God,” Cas moans, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Dean hums, pleased, around him and works Cas’s cock, sucking with just the right amount of pressure to make his eyes roll back. His hands come up and cups Cas’s balls, rolling them just right while he takes Cas apart with his mouth. He knew he wasn’t going to last long enough to fuck Dean if he didn’t stop him now, so he cupped his cheek and pulled back. 

“Shit,” Cas breathes at the view of Dean’s fucked out mouth and the spit connecting to his cock. Dean bats his lashes and smirks, making Cas pull him up and crash his lips against his, “I need to fuck you.” he growls, reaching down and cupping Dean’s ass. 

Dean smiles and bites down on Cas’s lip, “Yeah?” Cas nods and pushes down Dean’s sweatpants, finding he was going commando, “Got myself ready for you, baby.” he whispers, and Cas ducks his head to nip and lick his way down Dean’s throat, “Wanted my fingers to be your cock.”

Cas let out a moan and thrust his hips up, his cock sliding against Dean’s before he turned him around, pushing him back up against the door, “Fuck, I need you.” he breathes, his fingers indeed finding Dean’s hole stretched. He groans and drops to his knees, burying his face between Dean’s cheeks and licking into his hole. 

“Cas!” Dean gasps, sticking his ass out further, “Oh fuck, yeah.” he whimpers, and Cas has to hold the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm. He fucks into Dean’s hole easily, enjoying the musky taste of the man, getting him wet enough that his saliva is dripping down Dean’s thighs, all while Dean whined. 

Cas stood up and didn’t give Dean anymore time to beg before he pushed inside, biting down on Dean’s shoulder as he cried out. His hands were on Dean’s hips and his mouth on his neck, listening to Dean’s whimpering. 

Cas looked up and met Dean’s smiling eyes, “Fuck me, please.” he whispers, and Cas doesn’t have to be told twice. 

He pulls out half way, marveling in the way Dean clenches like he doesn’t want him to leave, and then pushes back in, loving the choked out sound Dean makes. Dean braces himself against the door and can’t help the moans that escape his lips as Cas fucks him, harder than he ever thought he could. It’s an amazing feeling, being inside Dean, and each noise he makes only encourages him. He reaches down and finds Dean’s leaking cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking him until he’s shaking. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas, oh god,” Dean’s moaning, unsure whether to fuck into Cas’s fist or back onto his thick cock, “Please, oh f-fuck.”

Cas angles his hips and pushes forward, knowing he’s found Dean’s prostate when the other man throws his head back and clenches around him, “Fuck, Dean you’re so beautiful.” Cas pants against his neck, “Shit.”

Dean moans, high pitched and long, and leans back against the door, “Don’t stop, Cas,” he whines, “K-keep, right there, oh, yes,” he cries out, “Gonna come.”

Cas’s words are lost in his throat as Dean clenches around him and comes hard in his hand, shuddering and choking out broken moans. He has to pull out, missing the tight heat as soon as he leaves, but Dean surprises him and grabs his cock, “No, no, no, please,” he whimpers, “In me, god, please, Cas I need you to come inside me.”

“Dean-”

“I’m clean, please,” he begs, “Need it I-”

Cas cuts him off by presses back inside, fucking into him two, three more times before he’s coming, squeezing Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise as he shoots his load into Dean. The other man moans and Cas feels another spurt of come shoot out of Dean’s cock. He holds onto him until he stops shaking, and finds Dean’s lips, kissing him lazily until he has to pull out. Dean whimpers, but Cas immediately replaces his cock with his fingers, making Dean hum, pleased. Cas plays with his fucked out hole, feeling his come slip out and slide down Dean’s thighs. 

“Fuck, you’re messy,” Cas chuckles, and Dean just nods, gasping as Cas presses his fingers further inside, “Slutty little hole,” he muses, his fingers brushing over Dean’s prostate and making the other whine, “God, Dean.”

Dean just pushes back against his hands, begging Cas to fuck him again, but he pulls out and brings his fingers up to Dean’s mouth, and he doesn’t even have to ask before Dean’s wrapping his lips around his fingers and sucking them clean. Cas lets out a growl and turns Dean back around so he can kiss and lick his mouth until he only tastes Dean. 

“You’re amazing,” Cas breathes as he pulls away, “God, that was...”

Dean just smiles, sated and pleased, “Come with me,” he says, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him down onto the couch that’s just big enough for the two of them. Dean grabs a blanket and pulls it over them, his hands exploring Cas’s chest, “Thank you.”

Cas blinks and looks at Dean, his face only inches from his, “For...for having sex with you?”

Dean chuckles and Cas realizes he loves the sound, “Yeah, Cas.”

“It was my pleasure,” he replies, and is rewarded with a kiss from Dean, “I want to see you again.” he says before he can stop himself.

Dean pauses for a moment, but his hand doesn’t stop moving, warm and smooth against his chest, “You should probably buy me dinner.” he says, and Cas smiles. 

“Dinner sounds good,” he hums, finding Dean’s lips again and sighing as he pulls away, “But, next time,” he whispers, “You’re topping.”

Dean grins and kisses him again.


End file.
